Running Theory
by aestheticisms
Summary: Hey, darling, what's your poison? - Michael/Lyra, Three-Shot. For arisu rin.
1. she was like a princess

**a/n: For arisu rin. I hope you like it.**

**There's three parts to this. Exciting, yes?**

**Maybe.**

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

* * *

running theory

(hey, darling, what's your poison?)

.

.

.

.

.

(she was like a princess, straight from a dreamy castle in the sky)

Michael skirted around the immobile figure that literally had come out of nowhere. She was lithe, a pretty brunette, with a soaked outfit and closed eyes. Her fingers twitched, but that was all - there was no sign of life besides that.

The russet-haired male sighed and unhooked his pokeball from his belt loop, sending out his faithful partner, Eevee. The kitsune-like Pokemon let out a small yawn, before becoming alert to the situation at hand. Eevee carefully poked the washed-up girl and then turned its head to its trainer.

"She's breathing, that's for sure." The lanky boy muttered, crouching down next to the mysterious stranger. His goggles slid off his bushy head and ended up on his neck, hanging limply. He poked the girl's face and let out a distressed, tension filled sigh.

"...ugh." The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing smoky brown eyes.

Michael staggered back, nearly losing his balance in the process. His Eevee stood at the ready, dark eyes staring at at the stranger, growling. The girl continued stirring, her fingers flexing, leaning up, head turning to survey its surroundings.

She stopped moving as soon as her eyes settled on the brunet male.

"Um, erm, ah." Michael tripped over his words, metaphorically face-planted, as he struggled to find the correct thing to say to a girl who just woke up on a beach and was most definitely not a local. "I'm Michael. You were washed up here -" he gestured around himself before continuing. "- and I found you. What's your name?"

The girl simply blinked, her gaze lowering to her soaked clothes and then back to the boy. She managed a weak smile before picking herself up, brushing sand off her messy overalls. She slipped the shoulder straps off, allowing the shirt-like part of the overall to fall down, revealing her three quarter sleeves red shirt. She patted her head, some idea finally dawning on her, and hastily fixed her pigtails.

Michael watched in silence, watched and waited for an elaborate explanation.

"I'm Lyra."

That was all the russet-haired boy got from her. She smiled sweetly and he just felt so compelled to help her - so he did.

Michael took the girl named Lyra to Headquarters. He was sure his mother, Lily, would be able to help them out, in someway.

(Hopefully, he mumbled, as he tried to explain to his stricken mother why he brought a soaked girl to the office.)


	2. we watched the season

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Characters: Michael/Lyra**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: Still for the amazing _arisu rin._**

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

* * *

running theory

(hey, darling, what's your poison?)

.

.

.

.

.

(we watched the season set up its own stage.)

They were inseparable for a quite a while. Michael cared for her, showed her the ropes. She was completely lost, that girl. She didn't know anything about her past - _"I'm an amnesic. Sorry about that, I guess I forgot to tell you. Heh." _- and she was awfully hard to talk to. Sure their conversations would be lengthy, but to start them, Michael practically had to throw something at her to get her head out of the clouds and onto solid ground.

Lyra was like a princess in the sky, far too preoccupied with frivolous things. Michael held her hand because he felt that if he let go, she would float way like a stray balloon, never to come back.

He didn't want that to happen to her, _because, because..._

"Michael?" Jovi poked her older brother's shoulder, a sweet smile on her face. Michael shook his head and turned around to face his younger sister. He crouched down to her height, and ruffled her blue hair and tilted his head.

"Yes, Jovi?" Michael stood back up and brushed off his blue pants, waiting for an answer.

"Jovi saw Lyra in the forest today~ She didn't seem to happy though, Jovi think." Jovi's ever-present smile twitched into a sad one, and she tapped her finger against her lips. "Jovi thinks big-brother Michael should go comfort her. Go!" Jovi's little hands pushed Michael towards the door, and Michael, laughing all the way, agreed. He ran off, his eevee besides him, towards the nearby patch of trees.

This was the usual norm for them, for every season that went by. Spring brought heartbreak, Lyra started to remember the worst things about her life. She remembered that she was in love with a beautiful man, with red hair and a magician's cape. She remembered the words he used to break her heart. She remembered leaving her hometown, leaving her two best friends behind, she remembered ruining their lives.

Michael wasn't too sure what to do during that time of distress, that time of suppressed anger - she was unapproachable. She gave him wide smiles, but he could see the stream of dried tears on her cheeks, he couldn't help but wipe them away.

She would cringe when he did so, and slap Michael's hand away, and she would run away towards the nearest tree trunk. He would try to follow, but he knew better than to do so.

Things looked up during the summer. During the summer, Lyra seemed to remember little things about her past - things about battling and her Pokemon, all safe and sound with her mother. Her Pokemon clouded her thoughts for weeks on end, until Michael persuaded her to let them go. They belonged to another Lyra, another girl, who was presumed dead.

Things got worse during autumn. Lyra wanted to go back home, but she didn't know where home was. Michael held her hand tighter during the months of October and November, refusing to let go of the girl he had come to care for, to treasure.

(But things don't last forever, and winter showed it's ugly face soon afterwords.)


End file.
